The invention relates to a cleaning device for a motor vehicle headlight lens, having a support which is to be connected to a washer fluid line, having at least one washer nozzle which is arranged on the support, and having an adjusting arrangement which has an electric motor and is intended for moving the washer nozzle between an inoperative position and a second position in front of the lens.
A cleaning device of this type is disclosed by DE 196 30 421. In this cleaning device the support has an external thread which is in engagement with a spindle wheel which can be driven by the electric motor. A common housing of the adjusting arrangement and of the spindle wheel serves as an axial guide for the support. The washer fluid line is configured as a flexible tube and shaped to form a loop so that its end which is connected to the support can be carried along on it. An advantage of this known cleaning device resides in the fact that the movement of the washer nozzle can be controlled by the adjusting arrangement irrespective of a flow and a pressure in the washer fluid line. By this means, by alternate cleaning of the headlights, for example, it can be ensured that in each case only one of the headlights is covered by the washer nozzle.
A disadvantage of the known cleaning device is that the washer fluid line has to be shaped to form a very large loop to enable its end which is connected to the support to be carried along by it without any kinks. Also, since the loop has to be fastened or guided in the motor vehicle in a flexible manner to avoid chafing, this results in the cleaning device being cost-intensive to design and install. Furthermore, this loop requires a very large amount of space which in current motor vehicles is generally very limited in the region of the headlights.